A Thousand Situations
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: A thousand situations, but we'll get there eventually! HongIce drabbles. Man up: "I didn't raise you to be a wuss." Morning Troubles: "I'm here to apply to be your new roommate." Magic Touch: "You're mine now, and I'll kiss you to my heart's content." Love Potion: "Ew, don't smile like that, it's creepy."
1. Man Up

Hey guys, these drabbles aren't really a new stories, I had it up on an old tumblr blog, but I'd rather have them here where most of my other writing is stored. So maybe you've notice my pen name change, I used to be Midnight Run inthe Rain, but now I'm Hypocritical Romantic to match my tumblr. I have too many different "names" and passwords out there that I'm slowly losing it... ANYWAY! Here are some HongIce drabbles that I created about a year ago. (Sorry Silly Kwado, no new ones yet ;P)

* * *

><p><strong>Man Up<strong>

After five hours on Skype, chatting with the Icelandic nation, Hong Kong finally emerged from his bedroom. His legs were shaky and his back hurt from the same position he had endured during the call, but he always managed to forgot his discomfort whenever he was conversing with the other nation. In fact, he tended to forget everything else, including his well being, as he focused his energy on the youngest Nordic. Thus it didn't come to huge surprise to him that he was starving after all that constant flirting and teasing.

Fortunately, Hong Kong could smell China's cooking, which would restore his vitality. As he made his way towards the kitchen in a daze, Taiwan and Japan would chuckle like pre-teen school girls at his clumsiness, knowing the source of it all.

"Aiya!" China exclaimed when Hong Kong startled him by crashing into the door frame. "Don't bring the house down with your imprudence against my door."

"Hm, sorry," he mumbled while opening the fridge.

The eldest nation tsked at the younger Asian, before asking, "So is your European boyfriend coming for dinner, aru?"

Not expecting his older brother to mention the Western nation in his household, Hong Kong dropped his artificially flavoured canned tea in surprise. A light blush spread across his face before he quickly ducked down to pick up his drink and cover his face. "Ice-Iceland isn't my boyfriend."

"So it's the creepy one's brother that you like... but pretty much is," China rolled his eyes while stirred their soup. "Just ask him out already, aru. I didn't raise you to be a wuss."

Hong Kong began to help him set up for dinner by taking out the bowls and plates. "You didn't raise me…"

He muttered under his breath, but China still heard him.

"Exactly! You remind me of that bastard, England. I hate it."

"Thanks, Xian Sheng*."

x. X. x.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Hong Kong?" The platinum blond, almost white haired, Nordic sat next to his friend's desk after the world meeting. He had made sure Norway was distracted and none of Hong Kong's siblings were eavesdropping before he approached him.

The Asian extended his hand out, palm open as if expecting something. "Give me, like, your phone."

Reluctant with what the other was up to, Iceland didn't budge. "Why?"

"Just give it."

He didn't trust his friend for many reasons, but curiosity got the better of him and he handed it over. After Hong Kong hid the cellular devise from the other's view, it was returned with his puffin cell phone charm replaced with a panda.

"What's this?" He asked, dangling it between them.

"Pff, a panda, of course."

Iceland's deadpan expression caused Hong Kong to grin, expelling his nerves. He lifted his own phone with Iceland's former charm hanging next to his panda. "This means we're boyfriends now."

"What?!"

"And boyfriends, like, kiss."

So after a few moments of hesitation, they did.

* * *

><p>***** Hong Kong called China "Xian Sheng"先生 or "Mister" because that is what I have read in Hetalia's vol. 5 It's sensei in Japanese kanji so... Thank you. That is all.


	2. Morning Troubles

**Morning Troubles**

Emil hated early mornings. Mid-morning was when he could begin to respond coherently, but anything earlier than 9 he was considered a zombie. Especially did he hate them when he stayed up past two in the morning to finish a paper (that he had procrastinated on), and usually the morning after he did not care to make human contact with anyone, not even his housemate Sadiq.

Unfortunately for him, Sadiq was an early riser and usually woke up around six to go for a jog and start his daily routine. It consisted of loudly eating breakfast, squirming around his room while making an insanely large amount of noise by searching for his shoes, turning on the television—which was on incredibly high from the night before—to listen to the news and weather, and when he came back from his jog, the young man loudly sang in the shower. Emil woke up to this on most days, but easily returned to his slumber once he put ear buds in to drown out the Turk.

This morning however, it had been unnaturally quite in the large three bedroom home. It was Friday, with no early morning classes for Emil until the afternoon or work until the evening. He had planned to stay in bed until lunch, but for some reason, the lack of noise unnerved him… That and his stomach began to protest for nutrition.

Groaning for having to lift his body out of bed and desperately wishing he had levitation powers, the university student struggled with putting on sweatpants. He normally went out into the living space in his boxers, but mornings were slowly becoming more and more crisp as the leaves turned colors. Thus, after the pitiful wrestle with his sweatpants, he forewent his shirt and cringed a little as the cool morning air hit his bare torso. Normally, Sadiq would forget to close the door properly after his run and the cold air would fully wake Emil up, but that day the door was shut and the cool air wasn't strong enough to snap him out of his languorous state.

Living in that house with his former crush and now best friend for over a year now, Emil could navigate his way to the kitchen without a problem. Therefore, he only had his untamed platinum locks that assisted in distorting his vision to blame as he groggily bumped into someone far smaller than his large Turkish friend.

"Sorry," he mumbled inaudibly and continued his way. It wasn't until he was pouring milk into his cereal with an amused Sadiq staring at him that he registered what had appended in the hallway right outside of his room.

"Enough milk there?" Glistening olive eyes peered up into dilated blue violet ones, ignoring the white pool flowing out of the bowl. "Y'finally awake to help me with the housemate interviews?"

Emil pulled back the half empty jug of milk and jumped out of the liquid's path to the floor. "Fuck, that's today? That's right now?" He received two patient nods from Sadiq before asking, "Then I really did bump into someone on my way here… Who'd I bump into?"  
>An alluring snicker that he knew all to well was heard behind him at the kitchen's entrance. "Good morning Emil. It looks like you've spilled a bit of milk there. Let me help you."<p>

At once, the brunet began to mop up the milk around Emil's feet and "accidentally" brushing against the young man's toes.

Again, he jumped away from the incident and saw hazelnut eyes glance at him in a way he could only describe as seductively. All of this was not lost on the Turk as he happily watched the exchange between the two.

"X-Xiao, what are y-you doing here?" The light blond cursed himself for stuttering and slowly crossed his arms to somewhat shield himself from the other's examining eyes. A warm blush soon followed and could easily be seen as it spread down his neck and around his collar.

Xiao let his eyes slowly travel up before he answered. "I'm here to apply to be your new roommate."

"Housemate," he quickly corrected him and immediately regretting it when the teen before him stood up and smirked.

"Same thing," he tossed the drenched napkins, aiming to impress, but that plan sunk as a wet splat filled the empty air. Quickly, Xiao properly disposed of the trash and sat at the table along with Sadiq. "I didn't know you two lived together," he threw a nervous glance at Emil before turning all of his attention to his larger friend. He was quickly losing his cool at the thought of living under the same roof as Emil. How many times had he fantasied about it? Far too many, but they usually ended smoothly, something his heart didn't know how to do whenever the Icelandic boy was near him. Although he tried hard to appear calm, cool, and collected around him, his appearance would occasionally slip. Xiao prayed to every deity he had learned about that he could continue it without making a fool out of himself.

Sadiq laughed, "I didn't know I had to tell you. Hell, I didn't even know you knew each other. Please enlighten me."

"He's that one idiot in my math class," Emil slowly inched towards the door to go put on a shirt.

Olive eyes danced in amusement. "You mean that one idiot you couldn't stop tahhhh!"

Mock innocence peered up at a milk drenched housemate. "I'm so sorry Sadiq! You know how clumsy I can be… One of the many things you'll have to deal with if you move in here, Xiao."

The taller man stood up and glared at Emil. "We'll be right back. We have to go change." Once they were safely out of earshot, the Turk hissed, "What is wrong with you?! I thought you liked him?"

Still exposed, Emil fought to keep his blush under control, but found that he couldn't. "Yeah, but I don't want him seeing my imperfections right away! Sometimes I have drool on my face when I wake up or something! I wouldn't be able to relax with him always around!"

Sadiq chuckled after he sighed, "Your imperfections are adorable." His hair was ruffled, belittling the excuse. "Well let's just get through this interview and the other two before we begin to fight each other."

**x. X. x.**

The other two interviews ran more smoothly than the first, but it mostly had to do with the lack of innuendos and this time Emil was expecting them. The last of the two dragged on a little bit longer than than the rest which caused Emil to be a little late to class. He might as well have not gone to class because his thoughts wondered back to Xiao throughout his journalism and ethics classes. Then, during math, his eyes kept wondering towards the actual person.

He hadn't meant to look at the door as students filled into class and catch Xiao's gaze, but there was no stopping the millionth blush that day spread across his face when the other winked at him. Fortunately, he sat in his usual seat two desks across from him, however because he was in his field of vision, he snuck glances at him. As the other took notes, Emil daydreamed about the possibility of him living with them. Every morning he'd have to be prepared for the day before stepping out of his room, but there'd be a chance he'd get to see all sorts of sides of the man. Sleepy Xiao and anxious Xiao might be a cute to see, yet he wouldn't want to meet angry Xiao or disgusting Xiao. Then again he couldn't even imagine the other anxious of angry because he always looked to damn suave!

"Must be the Asian-ness," he muttered under his breath.

"Like, what about my swaggy Asian-ness?" The main focus of his daydream sat before him in their now empty classroom.

Pencils and papers went up in surprise as Emil tried to remember to breathe. Words failed him as well, but he managed to gather his belongings before rushing out of room with a shout of, "Work!" as his only explanation.

His day was exhausting with Xiao running across his mind constantly, even throughout work. Needless to say, he did not want to discuss potential housemates with Sadiq when he returned. Emil bypassed his awaiting roommate, dragged his feet over to the couch, plopped down, and turned on the television, officially starting his weekend.

"Soooo, I was thinking we should let Xiao live with us. You two already know each other," there was an eyebrow wiggle, "and he can cook!"

"So can Elizaveta," Emil didn't even twitch away from the TV at the mention of his crush. He was too tired to care any more for the time being.

At this the large remark, the Turk wrinkled his nose,"I just don't like her. She's… Pretentious."

Doubt deepened Emil's frown, "I don't think she is… Xiao's too nosy and annoying."

"And yet you still like him."

"Seems I always fall the the annoying ones," he finally turned to glare at Sadiq.

Unknowingly, he felt a little guilty, but pushed forward. After a few more arguments against each others preference in housemates, they remembered the final applicant.

Gupta, a second year from Egypt, moved in the following weekend, but he wasn't the only one. Once Sadiq took the initiative for his little Icelandic friend and set him up on a date with Xiao, they gained another housemate.

There wasn't a spare room for him, but he decided to share it, and the bed, with Emil.

**x. X. x.**

Mini-Omake:

A few months later, Gupta and Sadiq were quietly eating breakfast in the kitchen when suddenly a picture frame fell crashing down from the wall.

"I think it's time to charge Xiao. He practically lives here," Sadiq said around a mouthful of cereal while Gupta hummed and nodded.  
>"That's the fifth frame they've broken."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post more later, I'm sleepy...<strong>


	3. Magic Touch

**Magic Touch**

Emil was never one to handle stress that well. he would keep it bottled up until he became sick or snapped at everyone until someone noticed and tried to help him. Therefore, the former outcome was preferred because he usually could suffer alone, locked up in his room. Getting concerned looks from others angered Emil and added to his stress. However, now that he was in university, not even his step brother, Lukas, could fuss over him because he could simply lock his dorm room and not hear from anyone, even his always disappearing roommate.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Lukas's help, it was that he loved it too much. Although they were the same age, when their families united, Lukas took it upon himself to be the older brother and care for Emil, who at the time was a crybaby. Ever since then, the slightly younger boy had developed feeling for his step brother that could only be described as a crush. Living with that crush would not have been so bad had he not witnessed his brother making out with their neighbor, Matthias, a few years ago and seen their relationship develop. Now, every time he became sick, the same little fantasy would play in his head.

Lukas would bang on his door, ordering Emil to open up and once he would, embrace the sick boy. Forgetting about his boyfriend, he'd tangle his hand into Emil's hair and massage his scalp followed by a kiss to his forehead. Then he'd lead the younger one to the bed and wrap him up tightly in his comforter, make soup, and spoon feed him. All his time would be spent by Emil's side until he felt better. Sometimes, the fantasy would lead to a passionate kiss at the end with Lukas scolding him through breathy pants for not going to him right away.

Emil groaned. He had both enjoyed the fantasy kiss and was ashamed of himself for thinking of it again.

"Do you need me to get out?"

His roommate's voice startled Emil upright from his bed.

"Wh-When did you get here?" His voice was laced with embarrassment.

Hazelnut eyes bore into Emil's own lilac ones. "For a while, long enough to see you blush and begin to moan. I can step out for a while if you need a moment alone," he tried to keep his amusement out of his tone but the little smirk on his lips could not be smothered.

"I was not moaning, Xiao!" A light blush contrasted his glare as he swung his legs over his bed.

"Sure ya weren't. 'To make a long, low sound expressing physical or mental suffering... or sexual pleasure.' That was a moan."

Never had Emil ever wanted to smack that smirk off of his roommate's face before than now. "Look, I'm not feeling well. Could you not be an asshole for a while?" He could feel pressure build up in his sinus and the beginnings of a tremendous headache.

Immediately that smirk was gone and Xiao stepped closer, but Emil had closed his eyes and did not see the action.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"I'm serious."

Xiao's tone caused Emil to peer up at him curiously. "Uh… It's nothing, just stress that causes sinus pressure and now a headache."  
>"Did you take anything?"<p>

His roommate's concern confused the other.

"Yeah… But it's not working."

He nodded and extended his hand. "I, like, know Chinese medicine; do you want me to help?"

Puzzled, and somewhat in a trance due to the other's kind offer, Emil gave him his hand. Xiao's eyes and finger then zeroed in on a space between Emil's thumb and index finger to place his own thumb on. He moved it in a circular pattern then somewhat random to massage it. His eyes remained fixated on what he was doing until Emil released a pleased moan.

Eye contact was instantly made and the platinum blond felt as if his body caught on fire due to his blush. He tried to pull his hand away, but Xiao wouldn't let go. "Relax. That helped a little, right?"

Emil didn't trust his voice and could only nod.

"Then I'm going to like, move onto your face," steadily, as if not to startle a fawn, Xiao moved his hands to each side of Emil's head and massaged his temple then the spot in between his eyebrows. After he returned his fingers to the temples again, he dragged his thumb down, tracing the bone beneath his eyes. Back and forth, he would massage the slightly smaller boy's face, feeling the other's tension disappear. "Better?"

"Mmhm." Eyes shut closed in bliss.

Xiao continued the motions, only this time his eyes didn't focus on the parts he was massaging. They roamed across Emil's entire face and specifically enjoyed the boy's lips that would twitch into a smile every now and then.

Emil was so relaxed that he didn't notice the other gently lower him onto his pillow. He didn't notice Xiao's knees appear on either side of him. He didn't notice soft lips meet his own. To him, it all felt together, part of the massage; it felt good. Although Xiao's hands stopped moving across his cheekbones, those skillful hands began to weave themselves in to Emil's hair. The kiss deepened until he began to massage the other's head which caused Emil to freeze.

His eyes shot open and he broke away from his roommate.

"Xiao! What are you doing?!"

Xiao groaned in frustration. "Don't blush like that. You're already irresistible enough as it is."

"Xi-Xiao! What the hell?!" He began to squirm underneath him.

The other didn't get off of him and only cupped his face. "Emil, when were you going to the clue that I like you? What's been stopping you from noting that I want you?"

"Bu-But… you're almost never here! A-And when you are, you're always making fun of me!"

Hurt flashed through Xiao's eyes. "Is that, like, all you notice? What about the random times I leave your favorite chocolate bar on your desk? Or when I ask you if you're alright? I only tease you because you're so dang cute when you blush."

Emil looked away, tracing the feeling on his lips from the kiss. "Then where are you all the time?"

With Emil defenseless like that, Xiao dipped down, tracing his nose across his jaw. "Class, library, gym, kicking Im out of his room next door so I can do what I though you were about to do a while ago…"

He snickered when he felt Emil's face heat up even more. "Well, I can't like, do that here with you around. You might've heard your name. How would you like that as a confession?"

Emil covered his face. "Oh god."

"Did you just picture it?" he smirked. Xiao had backed away from him, but remained straddling the other.

"No! But I did just now!"

"Wanna compare?"

"Xiao!" He removed his hands from his face and turned them into fists to beat the one on top of him.

He laughed, taking the punches, but still didn't remove himself. Instead, he worked a hand through the repeated abuses, to Emil's forehead and massaged again. "Relax. Relax or all of my hard work will undo itself."

Emil felt like putty under that thumb. "Well it's your fault."

"I"m pretty sure its your fault that you're so cute."

He swatted the other's hand away from him. "Ugh, don't say that."

After a little more teasing, Xiao got off of him and fidgeted uncharacteristically. All of his confidence seemed to have evaporated. "So like, what do you say…?"

Sitting up, Emil cocked his head to the left. "Thank you?"

A smile cracked from the other's lips. "No, not that…"

"You don't want me to thank you for your magic touch?" The second those words left his lips, he turned scarlet. "That's not what I mean!"

"Oh you don't know anything about my magic touch yet." He winked, but then received more punches with the occasional pillow or stuffed animal thrown at him.

Once Emil exhausted himself, Xiao took his hand. "I mean, do you like, wanna be my boyfriend? I can distract you from your brother…"

Stunned, he asked how he knew.

"It's easy to tell. I think he might even know and it makes me incredibly jealous," Xiao blushed at the confession, "but I'll make you love me so you can forget about him."

Emil was silent, staring at Xiao for a moment before his own blush was brought forth again. "You're cute when you blush too."

"I know," he grinned. "Does that mean you've fallen for me?"

"No! I just said that you're cute!"

"Oh, that's twice now. You really must like me!"

"What?! Don't be so full of yourself!"

"How can I not when you said it twice?"

"Then I take it back." He retreated back towards his bed picking up the mess he had thrown at Xiao.

"You can't. It's in my heart now." Xiao didn't move from his spot.

"Then I'll take it out!" Emil glared without much meaning behind it.

This time, Xiao shrugged. "Well…you do have it already."

"UGH! Stop! That's so cheesy!"

Xiao stepped forward and kissed his forehead. "Cheesiness makes you blush even harder, thus making you cuter."

"S-Stop!" He tried to push Xiao away and surprisingly he did. "Really? I just needed to ask you to?"

Xiao looked into his eyes and saw disappointment when he stopped pecking him with kisses and grinned. "Pff, no. You're mine now, and I'll kiss you to my heart's content." And he kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I never did like this ending, but meh... I got this idea when I was in abroad last year and I had a headache. My friend from Hong Kong offered to do "Chinese medicine" on me and damn it hurt but I didn't have a headache anymore so I guess it worked? Omg, she was so sassy tho, so sometimes I put a little of her into Xiao here! XD <strong>

**Hmm... These three drabbles have all started with the letter M... lol sorry I just noticed that and it amused me. And sorry for the somewhat NorIce. I kinda like them too when they're not blood related, but not as much as HongIce.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	4. Love Potion

**Love Potion**

Warm, hazelnut brown eyes observed the back of his target of interest's head. The light from the window beautifully highlighting the platinum blond's hair to appear white and basically called out for him to caress it. However, he's learned his lesson from the last time he touched Iceland in public and wouldn't do so again unless he was feeling more vigorous instead of sluggishly like he was now.

He sighed, ignored their unimportant human teacher, and looked out the window while tapping the end of his eraser on his scribbled notebook. On the paper lay crossed out ideas that had failed him on capturing the youngest Nordic's heart. As his thoughts sorted out through the list, he couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he had received from the other despite the plans not working.

The first one crossed out was the idea of writing a hot, steamy smutty fanfiction of themselves and then handing it to Ice. Could he even call it fanfiction? It wasn't like their lives were recorded somewhere and people could submit their ideas of how they fantasied how their lives turned out to be. Hong Kong silently chuckled at the preposterous idea followed by an audible snicker when he remembered the northern nation's reaction to the eleven pages of smut. He had used their human names and now Emil would blush a deep crimson whenever he called him such. Settling down, Xiao reasoned he it could be considered fanfiction because he was a fan on themselves and the relationship was fictitious, but not for long he hoped.

Next on his list was "Woo my man by creating some weird ass Icelandic dish," but after he found a recipe for rotten shark, even he couldn't eat sea food for a week.

Serenading the boy outside his window didn't work because he ended up under Finland's window with a really pissed off Swede right behind him. (Finland said he was sure Ice would have loved it had he gotten the right window and if the boy was even home instead of his boss's office.)

He attempted to write him a poem in Icelandic, but ended up writing gibberish and sketchy instructions as to how to kill a bird. Any other animal would have been fine or really frowned upon, but it was better than suggesting he kill off his dear Mr. Puffin. The next thing on the list was play with his precious bird, but after the poem, he figured he shouldn't even try getting near it.

Passing him a note during class failed horribly when Iceland didn't even glance at it and passed it to the next person in front of him along with the homework. Perhaps he should have folded it into a heart shape like Japan taught him all those years ago, but he was rushed and the blank piece of paper wasn't a square so it didn't occur to him. Or writing TO: EMIL would have been much easier. Luckily, he didn't even put his own name on it.

Even doing nice things didn't work because the teen ignored them! He held the door open, and barely received a 'thanks.' He tried to hold his books for him between classes, but they were snatched away from him with a glare and an accusation of him cheating off his work. Hong Kong snorted when Iceland claimed this, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about having better grades than him. Instead, he inflated the Nordic's ego, by begging Emil to tutor him. Alas, the teen rolled his eyes, "I'm not even in that class."

Nothing worked!

Hong Kong ruffled his hair in frustration and flipped the page to continue with his latest doodle. Years of spending time with Japan and Taiwan had influenced his drawings, but every now and then he'd revert to his realistic sketches. The current sketch was him cast as a prince and Emil a sleeping princess, awaiting his kiss.

He was working on the boy's luscious lips, when the idea suddenly hit him. Xiao could just kiss Emil and he'll discover all that he's been missing!

No… no, the Asian shook his head. He'd only get a beating and an angered Iceland; not that he didn't love ruffling the boy's feathers, but if his feathers were too ruffled, then he'd never realize that he loved Hong Kong back.

Therefore, he concluded, he needed a love potion!

Hong Kong smiled. He knew a few nations capable of magic.

"Ew, don't smile like that, it's creepy," Emil whispered when he turned around to collect something from him. "What the fuck is this?!" He saw the drawing and picked it up for better examination of himself and his fellow nation.

The other boy snatched the notebook back and flipped the page back to his scribbles to furiously cross out:

Draw portrait of our happily ever after.

Fortunately, before the blond could begin reading upside down through his crossed out list, the bell rang and Hong Kong shot out of his seat and ran out the door in search of a magical nation.

**x . X . x **

"Hey Nor," Hong Kong sat next to the Norwegian nation in the library. "Can you make me a love potions?"

Immediately the nation before him glowered. "No."

"Really? You're not talented enough?"

"Well, yes, but no. I'm not making you one," Norway suspected what the other would do with it.

Hong Kong pretended to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Stay away from my baby brother." The former Viking wouldn't deal with whatever game the Asian was playing and swiftly stood to walk towards a section in the library to look for a book of protective spells and send a text message to England and Romania, warning them not to aid Hong Kong.

Said nation smirked when he witnessed the blond's swift movement to reach for his phone. "Too late." He swung a small bottle of blue elixir behind Lukas's back. The Nordic wasn't the only person who could do magic, but he was definitely the toughest to goad. Simply presenting England with the challenge was enough to have the nation assist his quest to win over Iceland.

**x . X . x**

Hong Kong was giddy with excitement during lunch. He spotted Iceland alone with his food before the other Nordics circled around him.

Sitting down, Xiao pretended to have his defenses lowered so that Emil could easily snatch his iced Starbuck's coffee and take a sip of the full container. The two were close enough friends, that Iceland always tried to steal a sip of whatever Starbucks drink the other had with him, but Hong Kong wanted to be more than friends, and he was finally getting his wish.

Without having his friend attempt to snatch the drink away, Emil kept drinking through the green straw, confused as to why the other looked so pleased with himself. He was about to ask, when Norway spotted him and dashed towards him, breaking his composure.

Unfortunately, the older nation was too late and the drink was finished.

"So?" Hong Kong raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"So what?" Iceland glared, annoyed at how his brother and Hong Kong were acting.

"You drank it," Norway looked into the cup devoid of liquid, but filled with ice.

"What's going on?" His eyes darted back and forth between the two with narrowed eyes.

"You drank it," Hong Kong mimicked cheerfully.

"Yeah…" The smaller blond gave him the weirdest look.

This time, it was the Asian's turn to falter. "It's not working."

At this, Norway brightened ever so slightly.

"Damnit!" The brunet retreated from the table to go shove a firecracker up someone's ass for a faulty potion.

When he disappeared, Iceland demanded Norway to tell him what just happened.

"His plan failed," a silver of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"What. Plan?"

"His plan to—," he froze and remembered something he read.

_This love protection spell cannot revert any effects or change one's feelings if the person is already in love. _

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Norway, he was a year or so too late on getting to Iceland. Too bad :P On the other hand, I hope England is able to make a run for it when he sees Hong Kong! Anyway, thank you for reading!<strong>

**If you follow According to Nature, you'll be glad to hear that I am almost done with the next chapter and I hope to post it within a day. It is midnight right now, so hopefully later on today, but we'll see!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for your patience!  
><strong>


	5. Two Truths and A Lie

**Two Truths and A Lie**

It was the first day of school for the students of the prestigious Hetalia Academy, but more importantly, it was the first day of Freshman year for a few younger siblings. The halls were crowed, adolescents chatted, and teachers ran around with their finishing touches to their classrooms. All around, the atmosphere was crackling with excitement.

Two students, however, had expressions on their faces that expressed that they couldn't care less— one more so than the other, if one were to pay attention. Their elder siblings had taught them the ropes and had them memorize locations of the school before other Freshmen even dreamed of the big day. They were prepared to face anything; except that the light, almost white, blond boy was a little disturbed by the fact that the other dark haired teen next to him was in four sevenths of his classes.

Smirking at the frown the light haired teen wore as he looked down at his poor scheduling, the Asian linked hands with the Northern European to drag him to their first class. "Come on, Emil, we have, like, about five minutes to get to the other side of the school to get to World History."

Emil retracted his hand with relative ease and blushed. "I can easily get there myself, Xiao."

"Really? Then don't get lost and let's see if you can keep up," a challenge was issued with amusement at the violet eyes filled with determination. Then he took off, dodging people and practically swimming against the flow of the hallway with practiced ease. After all, the streets of Hong Kong could get much more condensed that their current school.

Not used to crowds, especially in Iceland with a population of about 326,000, students crashed into the blond, but he would not lose sight of the teen weaving in and out before him. There was an urge to grab onto the back of his shirt so he could follow the little path Xiao was creating, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Along the way, he also saw his older brother, Lukas, at his locker with his boyfriend, Mathias.

Another compulsion coursed through him, wanting to seek Lukas's comfort, but doing so would be equivalent of jumping from a skillet to the fire. The older brother would never let Emil live it down and baby him even more. Instead he looked ahead and attempted to mimic the Asian's example.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done, Emil soon found out, however, they both made it to their first period with time to spare. There they met the teacher of the class standing tall with a smile on his face.

"Hello, boys. Welcome to the first half of World History. I'm Mr. Kaiser, your teacher for this semester. Please, take a seat wherever you like." He stepped out of their way and motioned to the quickly filling class.

Wanting to lose Xiao, Emil quickly spotted an empty seat between two girls, but completely missed that the desk behind him was empty. As soon as he sat down, smiling kindly to the two girls, a husky whisper tickled his ear. "Nice choice Emil. I can talk to you now all I want."

His ears burned and he quickly stood up to change seats, but it was too late. The class was filled with anxious (yet relieved that they made it to class on time) new students. With no other option, he sat back down with an indignant huff and heard a rumble of chuckles too close for his liking.

"Okay, class," began the instructor as the bell rang and he closed the door, "for us to get to know each other, we're going to play a game. It's called two truths and a lie. You'll stand up here where I am, and introduce yourself with your name, a favorite time in history and then two truths and a lie, not necessarily in that order for those last three bits. Then the class will try to guess which is the lie. Deal? I'll give you a few moments to think about you lies."

The class began to buzz about how it was more difficult to come up with two interesting truths than a lie, but eventually they settled down and the introductions began with the back of the class.

Xiao ended up being the third to get up in front of the class and Emil could tell by the deviant look in the other's face that he was not going to like it.

"My name is Xiao Wang. My favorite part of, like, history would be the viking age, especially when Scandinavia arrived on Iceland after the Irish monks," his lips twitched upwards at Emil's pink coloring. "Let's see… the facts: I was born in Hong Kong, I have six toes on each foot, and I'm going to marry Emil Bondevik."

A few people who knew Emil glanced in his direction, noticing the deep blush, but the rest of the class shouted out their guesses.

"Does that mean you really have six toes?"

"Nope, only five." Xiao slipped out of his shoes and wiggled his perfectly normal toes before sending Emil a wink.

By the time the Icelandic got to the front of the room, he was a downright mess. His face was bright red, a beautiful contrast to his hair and school blazer, and he stuttered horribly. "H-Hi. My na-me is Emil Bon- Steilsson. I-I don't have a favourite p-part of history. I have a pet puffin, I re-really like licorice, and... and I will _not_ marry Xiao."

When Emil had proclaimed Steilsson, his mother's maiden name, as his own, Xiao was extremely surprised, but it soon morphed into a cocky grin when his friend made a mistake. "Oh? So you _will_ marry me?"

Sputtering, the Icelandic denied it, then paled considerably when Xiao explained his blunder.

"But you do have Mr. Puffin, I know for a fact that you love licorice, so that leaves the part when you said that you will not marry me as the lie."

"I-I... I hate you," Emil shuffled back to desk, prepared to ignore his classmate seated behind him for the rest of his life, but it became impossible with every whisper and every kiss the other gave him before class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that wasn't too confusing; I'm losing my edge guys! <strong>

**This is all I have written for drabbles thus far, but I shall try to work on some more! If you have any suggestions, or anything you want these adorable dorks go through, then send 'em my way! Btw: I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but the picture of their flags together was hanging at my school not that long ago. It totally excited me that my uni shipped them too so I took a picture! ;P**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot when I see reviews and/or favourites and the such!**


	6. Had Enough

Thank you to the wonderful **Noire Knightmare** who gave me this tumblr prompt. I just hope I didn't butcher it too badly...

'Imagine you OTP and Person A has a body pillow of Person B's image. One day B comes back home shock to find A hugging the pillow intensely (almost in a suggestive position). A holds up their hand in a stop signal, stating with a straight-face "It's not what you think! It's worse." and B just loses it.'

This is probably rated for older teens, but nothing graphic really. (sorry for the mistakes, I didn't really edit...)

* * *

><p><strong>Had Enough<strong>

After a long day of classes, Student Council meetings, and a two hour review session for an upcoming class, all Emil wanted to do was head back to the dorms, slip into his pajamas, and sleep until his routine started over in the morning. He literally does nothing but take notes and attempt to ignore the idiots in the school, however that was the most taxing part of his day. It was almost as if the harder he tried to ignore them, the faster they broke through his wall of composure and exhausted him. Moments like those were when the young Icelander wished he had Lukas' aloofness, yet he desperately wanted his brother to keep that reservation whenever it came to him.

No matter how many times he switched his routes to get to class, his bothersome, older brother always managed to find him and ruffle his hair along with his self-control. That day was no exception, and it wouldn't have been as bad if Emil didn't run into every single annoying person he knew that day. Xiao and Yong Soo argued all day over martial arts movies and Kasem only encouraged them by laughing. Mathias had found one of his classrooms during his free hour and kept passing by the door to wave at him. That, unfortunately, caught Gilbert's attention and he too joined for the heck of it. Ignoring them wasn't difficult until Alfred, sitting behind him, tried to whisper to him during class, inquiring if he knew what they wanted as if he could read their minds. The American was not known for his gentle voice and quickly drew attention to them. Fortunately they escaped without detention, but Arthur made his after school a living hell anyway during Student Council. Even Tino and Berwald got on his nerves. Tino spoke nonstop during lunch and Berwald was barely audible during the class review he was just at.

Honestly, why did the shy giant volunteered as a teacher's assistant was beyond Emil. He could have been an Office Runner like Mathias for his Final-Year Assistantship or worked in the library like Lukas.

The young adolescent let out a weary sign. _Whatever_, he thought, _not my problem. The only problem I should worry about is keeping Xiao quiet long enough for me to fall asleep. _

Normally, the teen didn't have a problem with his roommate after school. He kept to his business and Xiao to his own. Sometimes they would discuss trivial matters, or joke around, well the Hong Kongese mostly teased and riled Emil up, but that was beside the point; in the end, Emil always fell asleep before his roommate without any disturbances during his sleep.

... Except for that one night.

The blond shivered, and it wasn't due to the slight chill in the air. He remembered a few weeks back when Yong Soo had given the shorter Asian an energy drink call Cocaine. Fortunately, it had been the weekend and Emil didn't have any plans the next day, so he was able to put up with his roommate despite not having much of a choice. Unfortunately, Xiao became unbearable. He would not stop talking and pestering him to play with him. Constant verbal and physical jabs were thrown at him until Emil had enough of it and chased him down the halls of their dormitory at four in the morning. Then, just as they were rushing down a flight of stairs, brunet's body slumped forward and Emil reached out to pull him upright before he tumbled down the rest of the flight. Xiao's caffeinated rush had died and he crashed for the night.

From then on, the roommates came to a truce and prohibited energy drinks in their room aside from teas and the occasional iced coffee. Something else changed between them as well. Xiao spoke to Emil more and invited him to join him in his activities ranging from video games, working out, and studying. Their relationship was better than ever, better than any other relationships the Icelandic had with his own peers.

He couldn't exactly call him a friend yet, but the only ones he had were two years older than him and about to graduate. Therefore, having a friend in Xiao would be nice. The two have already shared a great deal of embarrassing moments, knew each others likes and dislikes, and bonded over their discontent with their families. Plus, he could be pretty funny when the joke wasn't on him. Perhaps next time he invited him to a movie or to hang out at the mall, Emil would tag along.

To distract himself from his labored breath due to climbing five flights of stairs, the teen continued thinking positively over he roommate. The two would have never met each other had Xiao not contacted him before official room sign-ups, asking to be his roommate.

_U should be my roommate, _the email had begun. _U like Pokemon, I like Pokemon. U like 2 breathe, I like 2 breathe. So much in common! Here's my pin so u can sign me up as ur roommate: 00070199._

Emil managed to chuckle when he recalled the following anxious email Xiao had sent him when he didn't reply back.

_U'll be my roommate, right? Not 2 sound desperate man, but... DON'T LEAVE ME WITH YONG SOO! Save me! And don't pick him either. Trust me. _

And still he hadn't answered. It wasn't until the Hong Kongese has sent him a two paged email explaining the pros and two cons of living with him rather than any other new student did Emil agree to live with him. His grammar was flawless and the writing professional, proving that Xiao was a serious student despite the previous online encounters with the teen.

When they finally met during move-in day, Emil didn't know what to expect of Xiao, but it certainly wasn't the Xiao he knew now. He appeared to be the same stoic type like his stepbrother Lukas, but over the next few days living together, he realized he was a strange mix of Lukas and his boyfriend, Mathias.

"At least he isn't frightened of Lukas," Emil wheezed to himself as he finally reached the fifth floor. Most of his peers during primary and secondary school steered clear of the blond because of his older brother's threatening presence.

A light smile graced Emil's lips in between deep breaths, proud to have at last found a potential, normal friend.

No. Actually, they already were friends.

He turned the knob to their room, prepared to meet his friend amicably despite being tired, and instead found himself aghast.

Xiao lay straddled across a body pillow with his own image etched onto it.

Turning to the sound of the door opening, Xiao lifted his hand up, palm extended as it to stop his already frozen roommate from moving any further.

"It's not what you think... It's worse," in the most deadpan manner that the Asian could muster, he snuggled his face millimeters from Emil's two dimensional one.

There was a moment of silence before the Icelandic erupted, much like the various volcanoes his home was known for. His face burned scarlet red from embarrassment, rage, or both. Emil could not tell, nor did he have the rationale to distinguish anything but the bubbling urge to kill his roommate.

"What do you mean it's worse?! So you weren't going to fornicate with an effigy of me?! Why the hell do you even have it?! Since when?!"

Xiao still wouldn't move from his bed and seemed to wrap his arms and legs even tighter around the cute picture of his roommate, a slight smile beginning to break through.

"Wow. You're very eloquent with words when you're angry. It's kinda cute."

And he had it. No volcano was a match for what Emil had become.

He dropped his bag in order to marched over to Xiao so that he could rip the pillow out of his grip, but the other wouldn't budge. With all the strength he could muster, and due the raging adrenaline coursing through him, he was able to slip the elongated cushion away from him only to become more distraught.

"You have a fucking boner?!"

"I said it was worse."

All reason vanished and Emil could no longer control his actions.

Beating Xiao with his pillow was the only thing he could do, and with his strength rapidly fading away, it did little damage. Instead, the Asian giggled, finding the situation to be more entertaining than any fantasy that he could play inside his head.

"Stop. Giggling. You. Sick. Sick. Bastard!" Each period was accented with a pillow thrashing despite his arms becoming heavier and heavier. Then, the final strike was lifted over his head and brought down with as much force as he could muster, but unfortunately, it took him down too.

Landing onto Xiao's stomach, Emil didn't care anymore. He was too exhausted to pick himself up and walk over to his stepbrother's room, or even their shared bathroom less than a meter away. Sleep would erase his troubles. Sleep was the only answer.

Once his giggles ceased, Xiao realized the situation he was in and groaned.

This was better than any body pillow he could ever ask for, but it wouldn't be right to finish what he had started moments before the object of his affection walked through the door. Instead, he kissed the top of Emil's head and tried to sleep alongside him.

Fingers raked through soft, white blond locks of hair and steady breathing from Emil calmed Xiao enough for him to also slip into a peaceful sleep along side him. They would awake in an awkward entanglement of limbs, but they couldn't be bothered to move anymore.

"You're so cute, Emil... When you're angry...

"Or bashful..."

"Or sarcastic as shit..."

"So cute."


	7. Flower Tattoos

**Flower Tattoos:**

Emil knew the moment the empty shop next door was sold that it would mean trouble for him and his business.

At first he had been anxious to see the empty space filled. Compared to the once occupied bookshop, the dark, empty building next to his bright colourful shop did nothing to his sales. Of course, books and flowers did not necessarily go hand in hand, but it definitely caught the city's Princess Belles' attention. There have been enough couples that have wondered into the book shop and left the block with a flower or two for their partner.

Therefore it was sad to see the other go when the elderly man passed away. Emil loved to visit him and listen to his stories of romance, war, fortune, and adventure while bringing him a variety of flowers to brighten up his space as a payment. He was a great storyteller and would always remain in a special spot in Emil's heart.

Now that heart grew heavy with dread when a sign in bright, red, block letters was plastered against the windows next door that read: SOLD. It even felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach when he could hear renovation take place and the new shop's name appeared next to his own.

However, soon that neurotic feeling morphed into indignation. How dare they name themselves The Orchid Tree! His flower shop of five years was named Mountain Avens! There could not be two flower shops in such close proximity! Once the owners of the shop finally made themselves known, Emil was going to let them have it!

The young man was not usually the type for confrontation, but he had worked too hard to give up now. That shop was finally a creation of his own. It wasn't given to him because of who his parents were, nor handed down to him because his brother was bored of it, Mountain Avens was his life's dream come true. He would not just stand there to see it all burn down before his eyes.

As the days passed by, he expected to see moving vehicles loaded with ceramic pots, vases, mini greenhouses, decorations, and loads and loads of flowers pull up in front of the new establishment, but they never came. Instead, large trucks arrives with couches, dentist chair facsimiles, what appeared to look like medical equipment, and artwork were crammed into the building. Even home appliances were take upstairs, meaning Emil had residential neighbors as well.

The mid-20s shop owner was distracted from his depressing thoughts one day when a new patron entered through his doors.

He looked to also be in his early-20s, but could be older or younger. Emil always though Asians looked younger than what they really were, especially on how they dressed or presented themselves. This young man that had walked in sported a denim jacket over a dark polo shirt, formfitting khakis, dark brown ankle boots, and a beanie. Normally, the florist didn't pay much attention to what his customers wore, they all varied in fashion, but this young man took his breath away.

Emil wasn't fond of tattoos, especially sleeve tattoos, however the guy who had just walked in made him reconsider. The denim jacket was rolled high enough that Emil could see the sleeve wasn't completed which only left the forearms tattooed, but he could only assume. Who knew how many more the other could have hidden away.

At just the thought of it, a shiver ran down the blond's back, and he was thankful the other was occupied with his phone. Emil mentally chastised himself before opening his mouth to welcome the customer.

The young man glance up alongside his response, but did a double-take, staring at Emil for quite awhile before the florist began to squirm under his gaze. Compared to the Asian, the Icelandic was in a simple button-up shirt, jeans, and an apron. Boring in comparison, making him even more self-conscious.

"C-Can I help you?"

"You're beautiful."

A blush spread across Emil's face like a forest fire. He had never been called beautiful before except by Lukas, his older brother, but Emil always though Lukas was the beauty in the family.

"E-Excuse me?"

Seeming to get a hold of himself, the young man straightened up and walked over to him with his hand outstretched.

"Oh, right. Hi, I'm Xiao Leon Wang, your new neighbour."

Hearing this, Emil should have gone off on him. He should have chased him out of his own shop, but he couldn't, and he was too ashamed of himself for swooning over a few simple words mentioned before the introduction.

"Uhm," he released Emil's hand and stuck it in his pocket. Xiao felt as if he had been burnt, his hand was scorched with an imprint of the other man's hand in his.

"Emil Bon-Steilsson," he went with his father's name rather than his step-father's. It was a complicated mess, but it just felt right. "I'm Emil Steilsson. So, uh, you're from next door?"

"Yeah!" Xiao was usually never at a loss for words, but there was something about Emil that took his breath away. "Uh, I was hoping to see if you had any orchids or maybe even the Hong Kong Orchid. I know it's a long shot, but I figured I'd, like, ask seeing as you're a flower shop..."

"...Aren't... you?"

Xiao blinked in confusion until it dawned on him. "Orchid Tree? Oh, no, no. I'm a tattoo parlor. The name is... Did...Did you think I was another flower shop, like, moving in or something?"

This time, a steady rose bloomed across Emil's face, denying it would have only made his face even redder.

"God, you're so cute when you blush."

"Ack!" Emil chocked on air.

"Fuck, I, like, swear I have this curse, but Cheng says I just lack a filter, but sometimes it's better to just say stuff right out, you know? OMG, I swear I don't talk so much, okay maybe a little, but not like this. Definite not like this. I think it it's 'cause you make me nervous... Oh, that's not cool..." It appeared as if the Hong Kongese was having difficulty shutting up, which Emil found amusing and somewhat comforting. It was good to know he wasn't the only one feeling skittish.

"Well, uh, to answer your question, no I don't have the Hong Kong orchid, but I could order a few for you," Emil moved back towards his resister in search of a pen. "I have other orchids if you wanted one right away."

Still searching for a writing utensil, Emil momentarily forgot about Xiao until he felt a hand brush against his hair, causing him to jerk away. The other had pulled his pen out of his hair and offered it to him with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like that, and could I have you number?" He leaned his chin on his palm, resting his elbow on the counter to stare at his new neighbor. "It'll be a pain in the arse for me to constantly leave my work to chat you up."

"And who said I wanted to chat back?" The words slipped from his mouth, but they held no bite. It sounded more like flirting to Emil's ears and that's how Xiao received it as anyway because he grinned.

"Oh, I'd wager by the way you were looking at me when I walked in. Hell yeah, I noticed. I think worry even flashed across your face, but don't worry, Em, I've been legal for quite some time," he had the gall to wink. "I'll even let you find all of my tattoos, if you like."

To say that after those comments Emil wasn't the least bit turned on would an understatement. The poor man was ready to close down the store for the day and take Xiao upstairs, but he had a few customers coming in later in the day to pick up a few orders. They did, however, have all the time in the world to explore each others bodies after work and during each others breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheng is Macau, I don't know if he had a fandom name, so I borrowed it from GydroZMaa (I hope she doesn't mind!) I also hope Guest likes their request! I wanted to add more about the tattoo parlor, but I didn't want to mess it up, so I'm leaving it as it is.<strong>

**I absolute loved the idea of Hong Kong being a Tattoo Artist and Iceland as a Florist! OMG I may have had a little too much fun imagining all sorts of Tattoos on Hong Kong's body. Especially a large dragon tattoo on his back with its tail wrapping itself along one side of his ribcage! Of course, his next tattoo would be something to do with Ice, but I don't think he'd let Hong Kong put his face on him so maybe their flowers entwined together or something? Oh yeah, Mountain Avens are Iceland's national flowers and the Hong Kong Orchid Tree flower is the flower on the Hong Kong flag.  
><strong>

**Happy New Year everyone! May all of you have a great year! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
